XTitans?
by X-Chick218
Summary: A new mutant is found in Jump City, Xavier & Co. travel to California, and meet the Titans. After a battle with the newly un-frozen Brotherhood of Evil,  who was really behind the attack? Then Magneto & Slade team up. Xover with X-Men, summ inside! No OCs


**I don't own X-Men, or Teen Titans! **

X-Titans? T-Men? Really?

**Summery: **When a new mutant is found in Jump City, Xavier and Co. travel to California, and meet the Titans fighting Dr. Light. They step into help, not knowing this sets their future into motion. Friendships are forged, and rivalries set in stone. After a battle with the newly un-frozen Brotherhood of Evil, new bonds are found, but who was really behind the attack? And just when things are getting better, Magneto and Slade team up. The Teen Titans must team up with the X-Men to save the world.

Again.

**Parings: **Ther is a possibilty of RobStar, RobRae, BBRae, CyBee, Flinx, Spaqua, JeriKole, Rogan, Loro, Jott, Iyro, Robby, Ryro, and Romy. And possibly crossover parings in I feel like it.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Yes, I know I need to update my other stories, but I'm working on this one for now. So, this little Plot Bunny popped up at 11:35 pm, and just couldn't ignored, so here I am, at 2:46 am, posting this story. I apologise if this seems a little rushed. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Who?<p>

"X-Men! Hanger! Five minutes!" Scott Summers, known to some as Cyclops, barked at a group a teenagers sitting in the living room.

A collective groan went up as Scott walked away, impromptu missions had a habit of ending badly. And they were almost always at the most inconvenient times.

Pyro, known to a select few as John, stood up. "I'll go get ice for brains." He went up the stairs, intent on disturbing his roommate, Bobby, or Iceman, as loudly as possible.

Kitty, sometimes called Shadowcat, sighed. John was entirely too destructive for his own good. "We might as well get changed." She stood, leading Rogue, her roommate, and Nightcrawler, better known as Kurt, up to the dorms. Halfway up the stairs, they heard loud banging sounds, and muffled profanity coming from the direction of John and Bobby's room.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thos' two," She said in her strong southern accent. "Wi' nevah get alon'" Kurt grinned, showing off his pointed teeth, teleporting away with a 'bamf' and a whiff of brimstone.

"I'll go see if he did any real damage." Kitty walked over to the solid oak door, Rogue following behind, and fazed her head through it. She stayed like that for several long moments, and Rogue was beginning to get worried.

"Is it reall' tha' ba'?" Kurt teleported next to Rogue, already in his uniform, and tapped Kitty in the shoulder.

"Vey destroy everyting?" Kurt asked in a German accent. "Keety?" Still no answer. He frowned slightly, the movement wrinkling his dark blue fur, and flicked his spaded tail. "Kätzchen?"

Kitty suddenly pulled her head out with such force, you'd think she'd been hit. Her completion matched that of a ripe tomato.

"Tha' ba' huh?" Rogue put a hand on her hip and smirked.

"You don't wanna know." Kitty grabbed both their gloved hands and ran down the hallway, toward Rogue and Kitty's room.

The door slowly opened, showing Bobby with his hair slightly messed up. "You think she'll tell anyone?"

"Nah," Came the reply from inside. "She wouldn't…Would she?"

~T~X~T~

The group rejoined down in the hanger that housed the X-Jet. Wolverine, also known as Logan, was talking to Storm, A.K.A. Ororo Munroe, Jean Gray was starting up the plane, and Professor Xavier was talking with Cyclops. Prof. Xavier noticed them, and waved them onto the jet.

'We must hurry!' He said telepathically, the roar of the engine drowning out anything he would have said. The door closed behind Wolverine, blocking the sound.

"What for Professor?" Iceman asked, sitting down against one of the wall seats. Shadowcat and Rogue sat down opposite him, the former carefully avoiding his eyes.

"A new, and very powerful, mutant has been detected in Jump City, California. We must get there before Magneto does."

Pyro rolled his eyes, and Iceman elbowed him, Pyro tended to not take things very seriously until it was too late.

"Woohoo! California, here I come!" Nightcrawler said, doing a little victory dance, or as much as one could do sitting down. Rogue smirked slightly at her half-brother's antics, Nightcrawler was eternally five when it came to some things.

~T~X~T~

The alarm went off in the Titan's tower, causing everyone to rush to the main room. Raven was the first to arrive, and Beast Boy the last, as usual. Accept for one thing, the Boy Wonder was missing.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, floating into the room with Cyborg at her side.

"I donno, he said he was doing something personal." Beast Boy shrugged. "What is it, Cy?"

Cyborg walked over to the computer, and tipped in a few things, the whole row of windows becoming a TV screen. A wobbly video feed was shown, most likely from a helicopter, of a figure destroying cars and buildings on either side of the street.

"Yo, this is big. Some dude's trashing an entire block down town." The figure moved in a weird, jerky way, and an entire gas station crumbled to the ground. It then proceeded to promptly catch on fire. "And setting it on fire to the list." Cyborg turned to the other Titans.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted, watching as the three neighboring buildings caught on fire.

"Let's go kick some bag guy butt!" Cyborg high fived Beast Boy.

"Wait," Starfire said, stopping them. "Shouldn't we wait for Robin?"

"No," Raven said in a monotone. "He would want us to fight without him."

"Okay then," Cyborg got into a semi-heroic pose. "Tit…"

"But," Beast Boy interrupted him. "I wanna say it!" He whined childishly.

Cyborg sighed. "Fine,"

"Yes!" He did a little victory dance that make Starfire giggle. "Titans, GO!"


End file.
